When Worlds Collide
by theHAPPYobsessedwickedfan3611
Summary: THIS STORY WAS WRITTEN BY ELPHABA-WWW! NOT MINE! When Fiyero and Elphaba escaped Oz they moved to New York. For four years everything is peaceful until they get a notice that the Wizard and Morrible are back- and to top it off Glinda is missing. To help them look for their friend and overthrow the 'tyrants' Elphaba and Fiyero go to the actors and actresses.
1. Chapter 14

**ANNOUNCEMENT: ATTENTION EVERYONE! ELPHABA-WWW'S ACCOUNT BROKE, SO I (Happy3611) AM ACTING AS I HOST SIGHT. IF SHE WRITES ANYMORE STORIES THEY WILL BE POSTED HERE!**

**I'm back! Well, hopefully. Thank you for the wonderful reviews! I love them ALL because you guys make me smile so much! This is for everyone reading and reviewing! :D I'm so sorry my account broke and then I had a severe case oof writers block.**

**Elphie your WWW**

**Lol, hey everyone its me happy3611 better known as theHAPPYobsessedwickedfan3611, but as you can see its quite a mouthful so I just go by Happy3611. How am I on here you ask? I broke in to Elphaba-WWW's account and plagiarized her story. Just kidding, the truth is our dear friend Elphaba-WWW here left us hanging with an awful cliffie for a good 2, almost THREE months, so she finally agreed to finish and post the chapter after I told her I'd co-write the chapter with her so here I am. Everything after the first page break was all me! But you can probably tell since our writing styles are different.**

**Me to Elphaba-WWW: You forgot...THE DISCLAIMER! -whacks with bat-**

**Elphaba-WWW: Ouch, Oh yea...oops**

**Me: Ugh, fine i'll just write one for you.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Wicked, neither does Elphaba-WWW.**

**_Chapter 14_**

**Another Day**

"I GOT THIS!" Maddy yelled running forward with a golden scepter she had pulled from nowhere. The guards took to a defensive stance, brandishing their spears. Right in front of the mass of Gale Forcers she stopped, glaring at them. "BOW BEFORE THE QUEEN!" She shouted, grinding her scepter into the earth the ground around her dropped off into a never ending cliff. She took the guards closest to her and shoved them over the cliff face.

Everyone's jaw dropped. "And she could do this since… when?" Cat muttered to Cynthia who was still staring at her friend bug eyed. "No idea."

Anton picked up a spear and stared at it for a moment. "Well? What are we waiting for?" He said in a heavy accent, rushing towards the guards. The boys followed his example, David even picking up two and throwing the one in his left hand into the group of soldiers. Unfortunately he wasn't left handed so he missed, but it still hit _a _target.

"OW! My eye!"

"Get him some ice!" The Crutch barked the order. A bag of ice flew over their heads. "OW! MY OTHER EYE!" Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"I'LL GIVE YOU SOMETHING TO 'OW' ABOUT, BI-"

"WITCHES!" Erin cut her off, cast her a look saying, "LANGUAGE!"

Glinda cast a sleep spell on a small group of the soldiers, who fell to the ground in a snoring heap. Bonnie began beating people up with her broom. Erin was dragging the sleeping soldiers over the edge of the cliff, Romy and Stephanie were going around kicking the guards with Macaco biting their ankles they fell over off the cliff. Cat and Cynthia were helping Maddy shove the guards. Izzy and Muffin were running around throwing spears like they were javelin throwers in the Olympics.

"LET US IN!" Glinda screamed, clobbering guards on the head with a stiletto heal. Fiyero and Hael cringed with every strike of the shoe. "Ouch. That must hurt." "I know right." They cringed again.

Eden and Megan were holding two guards off while Megan yelled at them for being a bad example for the Ozian kids. Kristin was doing the Cheno note, Idina close on her heels knocking the guards out with a stick she found on the side of the road.

"WE'RE COMING, ELPHIE!" Glinda hit the door with her wand and nothing happened. "Dammit." She muttered, looking at the snowflake on it disappointedly.

"THIS ISN'T WORKING!" Complained Romy, picking up Macaco and throwing him at another guard's face.

"Let's just charge the gates. They can't keep us all out." Fiyero said, cracking his knuckles.

"Or we can use the side door." Hael said, pointing to the right.

"When we're done rescuing Elphie, remind me to kill you." Glinda grumbled. "HERE WE COME ELPHIE!"

* * *

Glinda ran full speed at the door expecting to be able to knock it open with her shoulder, but was surprised when the door didnt open.

"Shiz," Glinda muttered as she began to jiggle the handle desperatley. "OZDAMNIT!"

"GLINDA UPLAND MOUTH!" Fiyero exclaimed, of all the years he'd spent with the tiny blonde he'd never heard such a foul word come out of your mouth.

"The damn door is locked Fiyero, I think Ive got a right to swear,"

"Lemme try," Fiyero pushed with all his might on the door but it wouldnt the actors, actresess, and fans tried. All 26 of them even tried pushing on the door all at once but the door wouldnt move.

Well everyone except Willemjin who was running around screaming "I REGRET NOTHING!"

"Whats she doing?" Asked Hael.

"Dont mind Willemjin shes just being...Willemjin," Erin responded with a huge grin on her face.

"Well now what do we do?" Glinda asked while casting an annoyed look at Hael.

"Dont look at me like that Glin, I wasnt counting on the door being locked."

"Well, did you think we'd be stupid enough to leave the side door unlocked," Came a third voice. Everyone turned to see Morrible standing right behind them.

"Morrible," Glinda growled.

"Well if it isn't our Dearest Miss Galinda and her scandalous Winkie Prince, its a pleasure to be meeting you under these circumstances."

"I wish we could say same," Fiyero muttered.

"Well, I've got a ceremony to attend on the Wicked Witch's Capture. GUARDS!"

Suddenly 30 big muscular guards appeared and handcuffed each person and began dragging them after Morrible.

* * *

"Ozians! It has been recently discovered that the Witch is not dead! But never fear, we have captured her and in a few days' time she will be put to _death_." She snarled the last word.

"These are traitors of Oz!" The pictures had turned into the faces of each actress, at the end of the line there were Aeryn, Fiyero, Hael, and… Glinda. "They have been sided with the witch all along… if you come across any of them, you have permission to kill them on sight."

The crowd gasped, how could there beloved Glinda the Good be a traitor, surely there must be some mistake.

"GLINDA WOULD NEVER DESSERT US!"

"THE OLD HAG IS LYING!

"LIES LIES I TELL YOU!"

"WHERE'S GLINDA!?" The crowd chanted as they advanced in an angry mom towards Morrible.

* * *

With a wave of her hand she transported herself to where the fans, actors and actresses were still being held by the guards.

"What'd you think?" Morrible asked with a sly grin.

"You're one sick fish!" Cynthia shouted.

"Well, I'm not the one tied up right now, dearie."

"LEMME AT HER LEMME AT HER!" Screamed Maddy, who made to go punch Morrible, forgetting she was being momentarily held by guards.

"The scepter," Mouthed Kristin.

"Oh right..." Maddy pulled out her Golden septer, but instead of throwing it at Morrible she threw it at the ground below her. Suddenly a cliff formed around all the fans, and everyone kicked their guard over the edge.

"Ouch that must've hurt," Muttered Erin as she watched the guards fall off the edge.

"C'mon Erin its only like 20 feet,"

"How'd you do that?" Asked Morrible staring at Maddy in Shock.

"I dunno, sometimes something just comes over me," Maddy responded, which made everyone start to laugh uncontrollably.

"By the way Morrible I noticed something, why wasn't your picture among the 'traitors' of Oz, I honestly think you deserve to be up there with the rest of us," stated Louise who seemed to be the first to recover from her laughing fit.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Well you said that we had permission to kill. The traitors on sight," Stated Dee with a sly grin on her face.

"Bingo," says Stephanie before she pulls out a gun and shoots three times at Morrible. Unforunently she Missed.

"You used to be better at that," stated Megan.

Stephanie glared at her. "Its been YEARS since the last time I've done that."

"Well, well, well another sad attempt at trying to kill me," Chuckled Morribe.

"Speaking of sad attempts Morrible, it sounds like the crowd really wants her Goodness back," Idina stated with an arched eyebrow.

Morrible's eyes gleamed dangerously at Idina's statement. "Why of course, we must give the public what they want," Morrible then grabbed Glinda and called the guards.

"Arrest as many as you can, leave the rest to me." Morrible commanded before she and Glinda disappeared in to a puff of red smoke.

* * *

"Soooo much green," Cat said clearly in awe.

"Thats why its called the _Emerald_ City," Came Muffins tart reply, as they were being led through the Emerald Palace To the South Stairs.

"I hate these stupid staircases," Cynthia muttered. "I'm starting to feel SO dizzy,"

"You can say that again," Erin responded before tripping down the stairs and bumping in to Bonnie.

"Hey!" Bonnie pushed Erin back up the stairs slamming her in to Stephanie.

"You pushed me in to Steph!"

"Oh, so now its MY fault!" Bonnie retorted sarcastically. "If you hadn't been so clumsy then I wouldn't have had to push you off me!" Bonnie shot back.

"Well...if...if you.." Erin trailed off not thinking of anything she could accuse Bonnie of at the moment, so instead she just chose to glare at her.

"SILENCE!" Yelled the Guard In charge.

"Oh please, we're not afraid of you." Scoffed Rachel.

"I SAID SILENCE, YOU WILL OBEY ME!"

"You sound like one of those crazy underpaid sidekicks, that you find in those cheap ripped off movies, who think they're so tough, where in reality they have no power without they're leader, plus the sidekicks are usually adorably stupid anyways." Bonnie retorted with a smug grin.

"Good one Bonnie," came Dee's Reply as she started to snicker.

The guard made to punch Bonnie in the face but before she could she kicked him in between the legs.

"Jeez, I thought the South Stairs had better security then this, but considering the fact that a 12 year old girl, just took out this awful excuse if a guard, I'm thinking this place isn't as secure as it seems." Cat stated.

The guard glared at Cat, who responded back with an equally intense glare.

The guard who had finally had enough roughly grabbed on to 2 of the fans wrists, the other guards doing the same, and practically dragged them all downstairs and threw them in to there cells.

The guard gave Bonnie a good punch as he threw her in a cell along with Erin.

As the hours went by Erin grew bored and began singing Get Out and Stay Out. Stephanie and Megan looked impressed, they hadnt expected anyone to remember 9 to 5.

"Shut up!" Screamed Bonnie.

"NO! YOU SHUT UP!" Erin screamed back.

"I wasn't the one singing Get out and Stay our for the past TWO HOURS!"

"Fine I'll sing something else," Erin said while she glared at Bonnie. Then she began to sing What is This Feeling.

"Shut up! Or it'll be Chicanie!"

"NO! NOT CHICANIE!" Erin gasped in disbelief.

"First of all you two are crazy," stated Muffin dryly. "Second of all, would you two stop bantering for just 30 minutes. So we can finally get some peace and quiet down here.

"Fine..."

"Besides we're wasting our time, we need to find a way out of here? Morrible has Fae AND Glinda who knows what she'll do," Fiyero said pointedly.

"It's okay...I Have a plan," Erin said with a mischievous look in her Eyes.

**By the way, let's pretend I Just Might Make It never happened. I can't believe I actually wrote that. It's still up but… -bangs head on a wall-**

**Elphie your WWW**

**Yep, I offically deem myself crazy, I cant believe I actually wrote that :P**

**and Happy3611**


	2. Witch Hunt

**Fellow Ozians, it is with a sad and heavy heart that I'm to inform you the Elphaba-WWW said she will not be continuing ANY multichaps because she thinks, that she sucks!**

**BUT SHE'S AN AMAZING AUTHOR!**

**ARE WE GONNA LET HER GET AWAY WITH THIS!? NO WE'RE NOT! **

**Leave your reviews! Encourage her to keep writing!**

**GO HUNT HER! AND FIND HER! AND MAKE HER UPDATE! :D **

**Elphaba-WWW if you're reading this UPDATE!**

**-happy3611**


End file.
